


Nagito' s Better Idea

by CrissCrossover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, bottom hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: 1) Every single Top Nagito fic I've read in Komahina has been r*pey. I' ot saying thats incorrect but I'm saying I wanted something a little different2) My friend from a discord group I'm in gave me this idea and i can't get it out of my head at all so this is fo me pretty much3) This was written at like 5 am on no sleep so.... Oh wellso the real plot of this is Nagito and Hajime have been together for a while but Nagito want's to try something different. So they do. All it is is Bottom Hajime and Top Nagito but really fluffy and I tried to make it romantic. I probably failed cause agin: 5 am. No  sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 334





	Nagito' s Better Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you dont like it but if youre not from my discord group you won't get it and the pain I've had with this.
> 
> To my discord group:  
> Nagito: Go get em, pal ;))  
> Hajime: You have no fucking idea what a bottom is so i wrote this to educate you on it. Thanks for putting me through hell with the idea of bottom Hajime.  
> Shushu: Youre the horniest person i know other than hajime please seek help. Also I hope you enjoy  
> Gonta: STOP READING WHAT I WRITE ILY AND I DONT WNAT YOU TO THINK DIFFERENT OF ME. also i sorry in advance cause im gonna get yelled at about bed time cause youre gonna figure pout im still not asleep as im posting this and its 7 am so oop-

Hajime towered over Nagito, arms on the boy’s sides as he kissed him deeply Nagito lay flat against the mattress, kissing back, feeling Hajime’s tongue slide into his mouth, tangling with his own. Making out seemed to be how most of their nights ended. They would watch a movie, or study, or some other activity and when finished (or rather half way through said activity) they would get distracted. By each other of course.

Hajime scoots closer one minute. Nagito will get up to get a drink and when he sits back down he's closer than before. A cliche yawn and an arm draped over a shoulder. A tussle of the hair. Pinkies gracefully touch each other in innocence before hands intertwine. Then suddenly its hands on hip, mouth on mouth, eyelids shut softly and blood rushing to your face in this soft but sweet cranberry-like blush. They were one.

Hajime remembered the first time they were like this. It was right after getting out of game recovery. Future foundation had them locked up for a year or two before sending them back to society, and when back to the normal living that was humanity without ultimate despair, without Junko Enoshima, Nagito and Hajime had found light, hope if you will, in each other.  
Nagito and him had both been so nervous. Their hands had been so shaky as they intertwined. Their lips so hesitant, eyelids clenched shut, blush red hot and angry. They were so embarrassed. They couldn't remember being so vulnerable.

But this was different. They had done this plenty of times. So many times in fact, that Nagito could remember exactly how Hajime felt. How he felt inside him. He knew how Hajime worked. He starts slow, always works him open as if it was his first time. Then he’d slowly remove his fingers and replace it with his member. He’d be oh-so slow, so slow it was almost frustrating, before realizing that Nagito truly was okay. He was enjoying himself. Then, and only then, would the boy speed up.He’d become more desperate and take his own pleasure into consideration. They'd become messes, together, as Hajime built up the blocks that were Nagito’s orgasm before watching the same blocks crash as Nagito whined and writhed. Soon after, Hajime’s own blocks would crash, and they'd fall asleep, messy and gross, but uncaring for that reality.

Tonight was even more different. It was different then the first night. Different from the last. Different from any other inbetween. Because Nagito had an idea. Now usually when Nagito Komaeda had an idea, it was bound to be a disaster. Begin the killing game to see the Ultimate’s potential? Wtf, bro? Play Russian Roulette with five bullets? Wow. Stab yourself with a spear to find the traitor? Fucking insane. But this wasn't like those ideas. Not crazy in that sense. In fact, it wasn't that crazy at all.

“Hajime,” the white-haired boy sat up, lust filled eyes, staring down at Hajime, noticing the bulge in his pants, before looking back up into the boy’s eyes. He noted that they were just as hungry as he felt his own were.

“Yes, Nagito?” 

“I want,” he swallowed thickly, grabbing a handful of the white t-shirt Hajime was bearing,”I want something else.”

Hajime looked at him confused, unsure of what he was talking about. His hand brushed against Nagito’s cheek and Nagito placed his own hand over it,”I want you to be mine tonight…”

Hajime smirked, chuckling softly, “I’m always yours, baby.”

Nagito sighed, embarrassed. This was definitely more difficult than he estimated it to be,”I know. That’s not what I mean. I-” His teeth pinched his bottom lip for a moment before looking at the brunette again,”I want to top you.”

A dark, deep blush immediately intruded the normally calm and tan flesh of Hajime’s face. No. If you were wondering, that was not what he was expecting. “I-”

“Only if you want to,” Nagito rushed out,”I don't want to pressure you.”

Hajime thought about it for a moment. No, he’d never done so before. He’d never even thought of bottoming before, just cause he didn't think he’d ever need to. Nagito seemed like a bottom, through and through. The way he moaned and whined, the way his back arched as he came. A top could never do things like that.

And yet here he was, astonished at the offer before him. Nagito obviously is not planning on bottoming tonight. “Why do you want to…?”

A smirk painted itself across Nagito’s face as he leaned in and whispered,”Because I wanna see you as vulnerable as you’ve seen me.”

Hajime shivered at the sudden surge of dominance in Nagito’s voice. Nagito, his Ngaito, soft, shy, a little crazy he’ll be it, was now asking to top him. He couldn’t say he wasn't shocked. His lips pursed together as he considered it. “You’ll stop if I ask you to?” Hajime’s hands reached forward and clasped onto Nagito’s sweater as the word slipped out of his mouth.

Nagito pulled away and made eye contact with his brunette again. He could see how nervous the boy was. Not that he blamed him, how good could trash like him really be in bed? He was just a toy, a tool, a hole for the boy- no. No, no, no. He wasn’t. That wasn’t the case. And he knew it. Hajime would never think that of him. Not his Hinata-kun. He was simply nervous because it was a first for the boy.

“Of course I’ll stop if you want me to. I just want you to be happy,” He leaned in and kissed Hajime softly before pulling back, “So what do you say?”

Hajime bit his lip, looking away. There was a pause that felt like it lasted a minute or two before he nodded and looked back up, “Just be g*ntle.”

Nagito smiled,”Of course!”

Just then, they were flipped. Hajime felt his back hit the mattress as Nagito began quickly pulling off his own sweater. The lucky student reached over and began to pull off the other boy’s shirt, Hajime sitting up, so as to not cause a blockade. Then their chests were pressed against each other, Nagito kissing him furiously. Hajime chuckled inwardly as he felt a tongue awkwardly protrude his mouth. He, despite the sloppiness, opened his mouth eagerly, awaiting the deep and passionate kiss.

Nagito relished in the flavor, noticing how Hajime tasted kind of like Sprite and orange tic tacs. He kissed deeper, feeling like he was now suddenly craving the small orange candies and the carbonated lemon-lime beverage. His hands gripped at Hajime’s sides and he felt as the boy flinched back slightly at the feeling of his cold prosthetic, before leaning hesitantly back into both his hands.

Nagito reached down and undid the knot of the pyjamas’ waistband. He quickly pulled them off of Hajime’s tan legs, immediately reaching to palm him through his boxers. The brunette gasped loudly and moaned. He was already half hard. He felt himself subconsciously roll his hips forward into Nagito’s hand. 

Nagito smirked again and wrapped his hand around Hajime’s clothed cock,”You’re already enjoying yourself, Hinata-Kun.”

Hajime simply let out an embarrassed whine in response. He rolled his hips again and as he went to do it a third time, he realized the lack of a hand on his dick. He opened his eyes to look at Nagito and realized the boy was busy removing the rest of his own clothes. He saw how hard the boy was and licked his lips, suddenly feeling dehydrated. He changed his expression as Nagito turned back over to pull off Hajime’s boxers. Hajime looked away as his erection popped out of it’s cloth prison, happy to see the dark room.

Nagito reached over and wrapped a hand around Hajime’s member again, g*gently stroking him. “Baby,” Hajime whimpered at the sound of the pet name. Nagito just chuckled in response and continued, “Can you please spread your legs for me?”

Hajime blushed even brighter, if that was possible, and did as he was told, spreading his legs slightly to give Nagito room. Nagito stretched across Hajime and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He poured some of the self-heating liquid into his hand, coating his fingers, before gliding one into the boy. 

Oh yeah, Hajime thought, this is weird.

That’s all that came to mind. He had asked Nagito and a few of the others what this had felt like before, and they always told him it hurt before becoming extremely enjoyable. And he didn't believe that. At least not the first thing. And maybe he was being ignorant with those thoughts, but who really cared. He didn’t have much to go off of in the situation. 

Until the second finger was added.

He wouldn’t say it hurt exactly. He just was not comfortable at all for the first 30 seconds of this exchange. The stretch was definitely weirder than the initial one. 

Then a third.

There was definitely a sting. Oh for sure. The digits thrusted in and out of him at a dangerously slow speed for a few minutes before he began moaning softly. Nagito curled his fingers a bit and Hajime, in response, arched his back a bit. A few more minutes of this and Nagito had pulled out his fingers, wiping any mess on the sheets.

“Still wanna keep going?”

Hajime painted, out of breath and nodded demandingly. Nagito just smiled and nodded back. He picked up the lube again, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He lubed himself up and put any access on Hajime’s entrance. He spread the boy’s legs a bit more and shuffled awkwardly in between them. He pressed his member at the entrance and reached for his partner’s hand. Hajime nervously held it and gripped the sheets with the opposing hand. Nagito placed his empty hand on the bed next to Hajime for support. And he pushed in.

Hajime groaned softly. Okay. Yeah. That’s what Nagito was talking about. The pain was like a soft burn in his buttocks. It definitely did not feel good. He couldn’t understand how Nagito could handle this. Not to brag, but he was bigger than Nagito. Not by a lot. They were both around the same length, but Hajim had more girth. But Hajime now just saw that as more stretch. He choked back another groan as he felt himself tear up slightly, a drop rolling down his cheek.

Then Nagito was sitting forward, still inside him, kissing his cheeks and face all over. Hajime felt his tears being wiped away and his hand still being squeezed,”Do you want me to stop?”

His voice was so calm. So soft. So unlike Nagito in that moment. But it felt so right. Hajime almost said yes too. ‘Yes. Please stop, I don’t like it’. But then the pain began to fade. And all he felt was Nagito. And he was everywhere.

Around him. In him. Circling him. Holding him. Everything was Nagito. And dammit, He felt like he had just finished travelling through the Sahara Desert just to be thrown in a pool of fresh water. And he was living for it.

He shook his head no and opened his mouth. It took a second for words to come out but when they did, all he said was,”More.”

And Nagito was not one to disobey his Hinata-Kun.

He began moving, pulling out before pushing back in slowly. He heard Hajime groan again softly, but this time was different, it wasn’t painful. He did this a few more times and his suspicions were confirmed as Hajime uttered the word,”More,” demandingly.

He pulled out and thrusted back in, becoming fast, and Hajime finally let out a real moan. He supposed those were being held back aas to try to save the boy’s dignity. He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him again, softer now. Their lips fit together like a puzzle and it's the last piece, but they could never tell you which was which. They both felt like the incomplete puzzle without each other. Neither felt like a missing piece.

His thrusts became quicker and rougher, aiming for different spots, and eventually Hinata let out a shriek. He knew his luck had hit him. Just as his member had hit Hinata’s prostate. 

He pulled out again and thrust forward into the same spot, earning a whine, “N-nagito I-”

Again.

Again.

Again.

Faster now. Hitting the same spot,”Yes, Hinata-Kun? Are you enjoying the feeling of me popping your cherry?”

Hajime blushed wildly and moaned again. He didn’t know Nagito was capable of dirty talk like that. But he’d be lying if he didn’t say it drove him absolutely insane. He let out another whine and keened,”Nagito, I think I’m gonna- h!-” But then it was too late. White was painting both of their stomachs and Hajime release over them. He panted and clenched his eyes shut, back pulling off the mattress and away from the sheets. His hands clenched both the sheets and Nagito’s hand, which he was still holding.

Nagito felt as Hajime’s already tight hole tightened around him more and moaned. “F-Fuck Hinata-Kun!” He moaned again as he filled Hajime with his seed, finishing. He thrusted a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out a few minutes later, picking up the dishes on the nightstand. He cleaned them both up before laying down next to his boyfriend. 

They pulled each other closer as they caught their breaths. Nagito was the first to speak, “You are almost definitely going to be sore in the morning.”

Hajime giggled,” It’s worth it.”

Nagito smiled, “Thank you, Hinata-kun. I love you.”

Hajime smiled back, kissing his boyfriend, growing tired,”I love you too…”

They slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling like one again. A puzzle and their missing piece. A singular being. This was a new experience that brought them closer together.

So I guess you could say this was one of Nagito’s better Ideas.


End file.
